1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a motorcycle storage stand which is designed to support the motorcycle in its normal upright manner and can be utilized in conjunction with a separate locking device to secure the motorcycle to the stand to prevent unauthorized removal and usage of the motorcycle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Owners of high priced motorcycles are aware of the fact that a skilled and well equipped thief requires less than sixty seconds to steal a motorcycle. Two strong and able bodied thieves can lift up a motorcycle that is not secured to the ground and place it within a truck or van, even when both wheels of the motorcycle are locked.
Besides the potential thievery of a motorcycle, there is a need to have a motorcycle stored in an upright position. This storage frequently occurs within the garage of a house or adjacent the garage area of the house exteriorly of the house. It is desirable to store the motorcycle in its normal usage position which is in an upright position and also make it virtually impossible to be accidently knocked over. When needed, a locking means is to be connected to the stand with the stand being securable to a supportive surface such as a concrete floor.